Motherhood: Aint it Precious
by Punk Knut
Summary: Necia is a twentynine year old witch, single mother and an important member of the Order of the Phoenix. Necia just so happened to have a major crush on a little puppy called Sirius Black. Or at least she did, what happens when he comes back?
1. Morning

**Motherhood: Ain't it precious: Chapter One**

**A/N:** This is another of my off-the-top-of-my-head-spur-of-the-moment fics, so yeah, sometimes you like 'em, sometimes you don't.

**Summary**: _Necia Matthews, Head Secretary in charge of Auror assignments, reports and emergency services at the Ministry of Magic, London Auror Head Quarters. Necia is a twenty-nine year old witch, single mother and an important, new member of the Order of the Phoenix. Set before and during OOTP._

_Necia, among other girls, just so happened to have a major crush on a little puppy we know, a little puppy called Sirius Black. Or at least she did, back in school, what happens when all here feelings come flooding back._

_(Disclaimer: I own all my own characters, the rest and the places are created by the genious mind which belongs to J.K. Rowling.)

* * *

_

**Chapter One: 'Morning...

* * *

**

"Zack!" Necia, a sinlge mother of twenty-nine, called for her five year old son. "Zack, baby, where are you?"

She was starting to panic now. Zack liked to play hide and seek, which freaked her out as one time last year Zack had decided to hide in the back of the neighbours car, as they were getting ready to set out for an early vacaction for the summer.

Necia had to magically make the car run out of gas and rushed after the car as Zack sat in the back, waving to her vigourously, the neighbours oblivious to the fact that a young boy was in their car.

"Come and find me mummy!" Zack yelled loudly. Necia darted to the back of the house, where the call had come from. She sighed with releif when she saw Zack's tiny sneakers poking out of the bottom of the spare bedroom's navy-blue curtains.

"Hmm... I wonder where Zack is?" Necia said, pretending to not know where he was. Zack loved this part. She pretended to look under the bed. "Zack?" She said, trying to hide her own laughter. She checked the wardrobe, calling him again.

Zack giggled from behind the curtains. She slowly crept up to the curtains and pushed them aside, causing the giggling Zack to scream in surprise.

"Gotcha," Necia yelled triumphantly, catching her small son in her arms and tickling him.

Zack giggled madly. "Stop it, Mummy, I'll put on my jacket," gave in.

"Good, go get it from your room," Necia told him softly, placing him on the ground.

The boy sprinted from the room and Necia heard him enter his own room and knock his coat stand over as he pulled on the jacket.

"Opps!" came his cute little voice.

Necia walked down the hall and into her kitchen, picking her breifcase off the bench. She had a meeting at the new Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters, which she'd only been to once before, and that time she only stepped into the gloomy small Entrance Hall, meeting only Remus Lupin, a boy she knew from school.

She walked into the living room, scooped up Zack's day-bag and walking to the front door. Zack rushed down the hall and stopped when he saw her, his eyes were close to tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Necia asked, kneeling as her son ran to her.

"I broke it, mummy," Zack exclaimed.

"What did you break, sweetie?" She was hoping it was nothing dangerous or valuable.

Zack held out a button. Necia took it and examined it. It was from the blue jacket he was wearing. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I is bad."

"No you're not," Necia told him small blonde son, she brushed his fringe back with her fingers. "Mummy can fix it, easy."

She took out her wand, placed the button on the place where Zack had accidentally ripped it from and tapped it with her wand. The button was immediately stitched back on.

"Thank you, Mummy," Zack said, hugging her around the neck.

Necia kissed him on the cheek, Zack wiped his face, making faces.

Necia smiled at her son, he looked up at her.

"You look prettiful, Mummy," Zack told her. "Where are we going a'day?" He asked.

Zack was due to go to Kindergarten when the new school year began, at the moment she couldn't seem to get him into any day-care centres, and she distrusted baby-sitters, so she was forced to take Zack with her everywhere.

"Thank you, baby," Necia said, opening the front door and taking her son's outstretched hand. "We're going on another secret adventure, and if you're good Mummy might buy you a treat."

"Really?" Zack asked, getting excited. "What kind of treat?"

"Any kind you like," Necia told him, juggling her suitcase as she tried to get her car keys from her hand-bag. She locked the front door of the small one-storey house she owned and walked Zack to the car.

She made sure he was clipped into his toddler's seat in the back and walked around to the driver's seat and got it, placing her breifcase, handbag and Zack's day-pack on the front passenger's seat. She started the car and off they went, with occasional calls from the back seat such as: "Ohhh... Mummy... what's that?" and "Mummy, you're so prettiful."

* * *

They arrived in the street next to the one called Grimmauld Place. She parked her car at the park across the road and got out, helping her son escape the safety clutches of his seat.

"Ahhh! Are we going to the park Mummy?" Zack called, as Necia collected her things from the passenger's seat.

"No sweetie, Mummy has important work to do, remember what I said about being good?" She asked as she helped Zack put his day-pack over his shoulders.

Zack nodded. "Yes, Mummy. I'm gunna be a good boy."

Necia kissed his cheek. "Good, now remember what else Mummy says about secret adventures?"

Zack nodded again. "Mummy says if I tell 'nyone about 'em that the adventures will be less fun the next time."

"Good boy," Necia said, straightening his collar. She took his hand and began walking into into the street when the Order's Head Quarters were located. They reached the tiny gap between houses thirteen and eleven. Necia turned to Zack again.

"Sweetie, mummy needs you to close your eyes until Mummy says, okay?"

"Okay, mummy," Zack closed his eyes tight and put his hands over them.

"And when we get inside, you have to be very quiet, okay?"

Zack nodded, his eyes still covered.

Necia took a piece of parchment out of her pocket and unfolded it. She re- read it, it had een sent to her by Albus Dumbledore, the head of the Order of the Phoenix and Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Necia and Zack had just been let into Number twelve, the ancient house of Black, which was also named: Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters.

Zack still had his eyes covered. Molly Weasley, a plump witch and mother for seven Weasley children - also a member of the order, th woman whom had admitted her to the Head Quarters, was staring at her son, an eyebrow rasied.

Necia knelt next to him. "You can open you eyes now baby, but keep quiet."

Zack nodded and opened his eyes, lowering his hands. He looked around blinking.

He quickly clutched to his mother's legs, hugging her with all his might, obviously terrified.

"I'll take him from here," Molly told Necia quietly, she went to take Zack's hand. Zack stepped away.

Necia turned to her son. "Zack, you must go with Mrs. Weasley, Mummy has work to do. I will see you soon. You can play with your toys, but remember be good."

Zack still looked scared, it was obvious that he didn't want to leave her.

Necia sighed and dug into her handbag, producing a red lollipop, Zack's favourite lolly. A smile grew on Zack's face. She hated bribing her son with candy, it taught him bad future habits, but these meeting were important, if they failed her son wouldn't have a future anyway, so a little candy couldn't hurt.

"If you go with Mrs. Weasley, she'll give you this lollipop."

Zack's excited face gazed at the candy. Mooly held out her hand, in a motherly way.

Zack grasped it, and Necia handed Mrs. Weasley the lollipop.

"Give it to him when he can make some noise, he gets a little excited when he has one," Necia explained.

"You don't need to tell me dear," Molly said, "I've had seven of them, sugar is the sweetest thing to them."

Necia smiled at Molly, she liked her already.

"The meeting about to begin," Molly explained. "It's just through that door," She pointed to a door near a steep staircase.

She thanked Molly and hurried into the room. "Sorry I'm late," She apologised when Remus opened the door for her.

"It's fine," He said, "We were just about to start."

He led her to the lond table that several wizards and witches were sitting at. Remus indicated that she take the seat next to him. She did so and looked down the end of the table to her left, there sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Now that we're all here," Dumbledore said warmly. "Let us began. Sirius could you pass Necia the latest sets of information."

Necia looked at the man whom Dumbledore had talked to, she couldn't believe it. Well she could, she had been told that he lived here and it was his house, but to see him again, after so many year.

"Good Morning, Necia," Sirius Black said, handing her a set of rolled parchment.

Necia blinked at him, blushing. "'Morning," was all she got out.

* * *

Hey, what did you think? Review and tell me about what you think of Necia and Zack, I think Zack is the cutest, he reminds me of the times when I was little and I used to go to a day-care centre everyday. There were so many little boys just like him.

Until next chapter...

PS: So this is cleared up. Necia is pronounced: Nee-Sha. Okay?


	2. Yes, Mummy

**Motherhood: Ain't it precious?

* * *

**

**Summary:** See previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter. The song I'm using in this is "walk away" by Christina Aguiliera's 2002 album, Stripped.

* * *

Last time:

"Sweetie, mummy needs you to close your eyes until Mummy says, okay?"

"Okay, mummy," Zack closed his eyes tight and put his hands over them.

"And when we get inside, you have to be very quiet, okay?"

Zack nodded, his eyes still covered.

Necia looked at the man whom Dumbledore had talked to, she couldn't believe it. Well she could, she had been told that he lived here and it was his house, but to see him again, after so many year.

"Good Morning, Necia," Sirius Black said, handing her a set of rolled parchment.

Necia blinked at him, blushing. "'Morning," was all she got out.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Yes, mummy.

* * *

**

_I was naive, you love was like candy_

_Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping,_

_Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed and devoured completely

* * *

_

The meeting seemed to go forever, Molly came a short while after Necia arrived, she assured Necia that Zack was in good hands. The moment the meeting concluded Necia stood, was introduced personally to a few people that she didn't already know and went to find Molly.

"Hello dear," Molly said when Necia found her. "You want to see Zack?"

Necia smiled. "Yes, thanks."

"Sure dearie, I'll show you where he is," She said about to put down the cuttlery she had just picked up to place of the table.

"I can show her, Molly," came a voice from behind them. Molly and Necia turned to see who it was. Necia blinked as her eyes fell on Sirius.

He smiled, flashing his teeth.

"Thank you, Sirius, She needs to go to the drawing room, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are there with her son."

Sirius' eyes widened as Molly said 'Son.'

"Okay," Sirius said, beckoning to Necia. Necia followed him and they set off towards the staircase. Necia stiffened slightly as she noticed the house-ef heads hung on the wall. "My family had a... different idea of interior design," Sirius told her.

Necia smiled. "I see that."

Sirius laughed. They walked on a bit and reached a landing, Sirius lead her to a wooden door and stopped.

"So... you have a son?" He asked, looking down slightly, almost as if he were... embarrassed.

Necia nodded. "Yeah, he's name is Zack, he's five."

"Oh.." Sirius said, like he was thinking. "So does that mean you're married now?"

Necia laughed. "No, no, Zack's father left just after Zack was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sirius said, turning the door knob. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine," Necia told him. "I'm used to it now. People always seem to think he was a teen pregnancy for some reason," she laughed again, "Even if I was tewenty- four when I had him."

"It's because you're beautiful, people associate beauty with youth."

Necia froze for a second. Did Sirius just tell her she was beautiful?

"Mummy!" came a scream from the open room.

Necia unfroze and looked up. Zack was running over to her. "Mummy! Mummy!"

"Hi, baby," Necia said, picking up her blonde boy after he hugged her knees tight.

"We be having to much fun, Mummy," Zack told her, looking at the others in the room. There was a tall red-haired boy, who looked to be sixteen or so, then a girl with bushy brown-hair, who looked around fifteen, then a shorter red-haired girl, who looked younger than the other two.

"He's such an angel," said the bushy-haired girl, who had followed Zack over. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Necia Matthews," Necia said, shaking her hand.

She was introduced to the other two, the boy was Ronald Weasley, and the younger girl was his little sister, Ginny.

"Thank you for watching him," Necia told him.

"Thank you for letting us," Ginny said.

Necia smiled, She liked these kids already.

"You aren't going to leave now, are you?" Sirius asked, almost urgently.

Necia turned to him, Zack looked too. "Who that?" He asked, pointing.

"Don't point, sweetie," Necia told him, lowering his finger. "That's an old friend of mine from school, Sirius Black."

Zack looked at him, almost suspiciously. "I'm Zack," He announced after a bit.

"Please to meet you," Sirius said, smiling, as he shook Zack's hand.

Necia laughed at her son and ruffed his hair.

Sirius looked up at her, his eyes looking hopeful. Necia remembered his question, she bit her lip, she didn't have to leave just yet.

* * *

_And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go_

_All these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop my sufferin_

_I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from

* * *

_

"I suppose we could stay a while longer," Necia told Sirius. "But what about lunch?"

"Great," Sirius said, grinning wider than before. He turned to Ron. "Ron, could you ask your mother for some sandwiches?"

"Sure," Ron said, he walked out of the room, Hermione and Ginny followed him.

Sirius turned back to Necia, "Shall we sit?"

Necia looked at the couch, "Sure."

She carried Zack to the couch and sat down, Zack on her lap.

Zack jumped off her lap, and ran over to pick up his favourite book. He sat down where he was and opened the book on his lap. Necia knew he couldn't read, he was only learning his A.B.C.'s but he liked to look at the pictures.

"He can read?" Sirius asked, staring at Zack.

Necia laughed. "No, he likes the pictures. I'm surprised he can't read the book, I've read it to him about a million times now."

Sirius laughed. "My house-elf used to read to me," He told her.

Necia smiled at him. Sirius had barely changed. He had almost stopped growning when she last saw him, so that hadn't much. What really changed was his face. His eyes looked so sunken and haunted, and he had a few stressed lines on his face, that we're there before. But Necia remembered him perfectly and it wasn't that different.

"You cut your hair," Sirius said, touching the ends of her chin-length, blonde hair. "Yeah," she said, "Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it," He told her, leaning back on the couch.

Necia blushed.

"I can't believe we haven't seen each other for fourteen years," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I missed visiting you."

Necia laughed. "I missed sneaking out of Hogwarts to see you," She told him. "You know, the day they... they took you, I... I couldn't believe it. I'd seen you the day before. I knew you would never go with he-who-must-not- be-named."

Sirius seemed taken aback. "I've never heard you say 'he-who-must-not-be- named,' you always called him Voldemort."

Necia didn't shiver or wince at the name. It was true, but since Sirius had been gone, she'd lost the nerve to say it.

"I guess, I was scared when they took you. no-where felt safe if they took a innocent man like you."

Sirius took her hand. "That means so much coming from you," He told her. "Thanks."

He leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"YUCKY!" a squeaky voice yelled. "Mummy!"

Sirius pulled away, blushing. Zack was on his feet and he ran over and slapped Sirius leg with his palm.

"Get away from my mummy!" He yelled and climbed onto Necia, hugging her around the neck.

Necia giggled. She took Zack's arms in her hand as he made to hit Sirius again.

"Zack, so sweetie," she said, trying not to laugh at the wide-eyes Sirius. "Sirius is my friend, it was only a friend kiss, right Sirius?" Necia asked, looking up at him.

Sirius blushed deeply. "Er- Yeah," He told Zack, nodding.

"He wasn't trying to hurt me," Necia told Zack.

"Ohhh..." Zack said, turning to face Necia. "Sorry, mummy, I was afeared you be'z hurted."

Necia hugged him. "Thank you, baby. You can go play again."

"Okay," Zack said cheerfully, running back to his book as soon as Necia set him down.

Sirius gazed after him. "He's... very aware of things."

Necia nodded. "He... it's happened before."

Sirius turned to her quickly. "It has?"

Necia nodded again. "I had a guy from work over to dinner, and he kissed me once and I tried to pull away and didn't catch the hint at first. Zack had been in the room at the time, I thought he was in bed. And suddenly my male- friend jumped off me and began screaming as if he were on fire. I don't know what Zack did, but you might want to be careful."

Sirius gulped. "At least you're well protected," Sirius told her.

Necia smiled warmly. "I guess I am."

There was a knock at the door and it swung open, two tall red-haired boys entered, grinning.

"Ah, Fred, George, thank you," Sirius said, as they set a plate of cut sandwiches on the coffee table to Sirius left.

George and Fred smiled at Sirius and Necia.

"So..." one of them said, Necia didn't know which. "Are we behaving?" He asked, as if he were a parent, making Necia laugh.

"Now," Sirius muttered. Necia slapped his arm, making him wink at her.

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "And who is this fine lady?" He asked, bowing and taking Necia's hand.

Necia giggled, the boys couldn't be older than seventeen.

"Necia Matthews," Sirius told them both, "And that's her son behind you."

The boy almost dropping Necia's hand and turned to look behind himself, his twin doing the same.

"Who'z you?" Zack asked, looking up innocently at the boys.

"I'm Fred, and this is George," said the first boy, patting his chest then George's.

"I'm Zack," Zack announced happily.

"Well, mum doesn't want us to bother you," George announced and turned back to the adults.

Fred saulted Sirius and George kissed Necia's hand, earning himself a scowl from Zack. The twins disappeared.

Necia turned to Sirius, he was shaking his head. "Those boys," He muttered.

"You know who they remind me of?" Necia asked him.

"Who?" Sirius asked, he had stopped shaking his head now.

"You and James," Necia told him, grinning at the look he gave her.

"Is that a good thing?" Sirius asked.

"Depends," She told him. "If they're luring fifteen year old girls into Hogsmeade at night, or pegging invisible dung bomb at Severus Snape, then maybe no, maybe yes."

"How is it that you end up confusing me almost every time we talk?" He asked her, running his fingers through his black hair, it was much shorter than the last time she had seen him. Although that time he was a picture in the Daily Prophet.

Necia shrugged. "You'll never know."

"That's even more confusing," Sirius said, combing his finger through his hair away. Necia poked her tongue out at him. Sirius made to grab it with his finger, as he used to. Necia made to bit his fingers as she always did to follow that. Next second Sirius had his hands around her waist, pulling her to him.

* * *

_I should have known that I was used for amusement_

_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner

* * *

_

Necia smiled up at him. "A little slower than usual, Mr Black," Necia told him.

"I just need more practice," Sirius smiled down at her.

"You are a bad man," She told him.

"And you're a naughty girl."

"I'm a mother now," Necia reminded him.

Sirius glanced at Zack, he was staring at him both, probably wondering why his mummy was in the arms of this strange man that he wasn't supposed to hurt.

He slowly let Necia go. Necia frowned and looked at Zack, She would have to explain this to him later on. But for now, Sirius' arms made her feel safe again.

"Come here, baby," She told Zack when she was leaning back on the couch.

Zack eyes Sirius as he walked over. Sirius passed Necia a quarter of a sandwich.

"Does Zack want one?" He asked.

Necia hook her head. "I've already made him lunch." She turned to her son, "Where's your day-pack?" she asked him.

Zack ran to fetch it from the wall and brought it back to his mother. Necia reached in and produced a green lunchbox, with Zack written on it in bold, black letters.

She opened it and looked at what she had packed. She pulled out a glad- wrapped carrot stick. She unwrapped it and passed it to Zack.

"Yucky, mummy," Zack told her, but took it and began eating.

"You fed him a carrot?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Necia said, raising an eyebrow.

"You..? What happened to the girl who used to scull butterbeers and devour sweets with us every friday?"

"She's still here, Sirius, but I have to look out for Zack's health too."

"Oh, I'm not saying you're a bad mother," Sirius said quickly. "But... I never thought I'd see you give someone a carrot stick, unless it was a prank or something."

Necia smiled. "I'm twenty-nine, Sirius."

"And I'm older than that," He told her, smiling.

Necia picked up another carrot stick and passed it to Sirius.

"Are you expecting me to eat this?" He asked, looking up at her.

Necia nodded. "I've got to squash those bad habits out of you."

Sirius laughed. "I'm still not eating this," He said.

"If you eat it, I'll give you a kiss," Necia told him.

Sirius grinned at her. "That's bribery, Miss Matthews."

"No, it's just me knowing your weaknesses."

Sirius grinned further, and began to eat the carrot.

* * *

_Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair_

_It's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more_

_Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true_

_Each beat reminds me of you

* * *

_

Zack finished quickly and rushed back to Necia, Necia smiled at him. "What do you want now, baby?" She asked, holding out his lunchbox so he could choose.

"Samich," He said quickly.

Necia laughed and handed over his peanut-butter, crustless sandwich.

Sirius put a hand on hers and Zack turned to eat him sandwich.

"Now if he gets a sandwich, what do I get?"

Necia giggled and turned away from her son. "This," She said leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips. "Happy?"

Sirius grinned. "You have no idea."

Necia got lost in a fit of giggles.

"Mummy, are you okay?" asked Zack's little voice.

Necia looked down at him. "I'm fine, baby," she told him, recovering.

"Why was mummy crying?" he asked her.

Necia smiled at her five-year-old. "Sirius said something which mummy found funny," She explained, placing her son on her lap as he ate his sandwich.

"Ohhhh," Zack said, looking up at Sirius with cute, innocent eyes.

It wasn't long before Necia had to leave. She already had to go grocery shopping, then check up on work, this was her day off, but that's when the worst things seemed to happen.

She stood up reluctantly, "We should get going," Necia told Sirius, placing Zack on the ground, and asked him to pick up all his toys.

Sirius frowned, "Do you have to? I mean..."

Necia smiled at him, placing a finger on his lips. "You were always like this. 'Come on, Nia, have another beer,' You'd say. But I really have to go this time."

Sirius hugged her tightly. "You'll see me soon right?"

Necia looked up into his sad eyes. "You can't leave here, can you?" She figured, aloud.

Sirius sighed. "Dumbledore thinks its safest here, where no-one can find me. I can leave as my dog form, occasionally, but Dumbledore doesn't like it."

Necia took his hand. "I'll be back as soon as I can find time, I promise." She hugged him again. "I did miss you more than you know."

This was true, she had missed him more than he knew. He always thought she was just messing with him, he didn't know that she had a "crush" on him.

"Bye, Sirius," said a voice below them.

They both looked down at Zack.

"See ya, buddy," Sirius said, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Bye," Necia said and kissed Sirius on the cheek, before taking Zack's hand and walking down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs she saw Fred and George, sitting on the stairs, looking over as their mother talked to Remus.

"See you, boys," Necia said, smiling warmly.

Fred and George jumped up when they saw Necia. They were both taller than her. One bowed after the other, making Zack blink at them, and Necia giggle softly, she knew better than to be loud in the Hall. She had been warned about a certain portait behind a certain curtain.

Molly and Remus looked over and noticed Necia and Zack, they came over.

"Fred, George, stop that," Molly told the boys and ordered them upstairs, quietly.

"I'l see you soon," Necia told them both.

Remus winked at her, "I see you and Sirius had a long talk."

Necia grinned at him. "What are you suggesting, Mr Lupin?"

Remus just smirked and excused himself into the kitchen.

Molly blew Zack a kiss, knowing the noise the boy might make if she kissed him cheek and said goodbye to Necia. "See you next time, dear," She told her at the door.

Necia nodded and she and Zack were off.

* * *

Necia was locking Zack in his toddler's seat when he looked up at her and said, "Mummy, why do you let Sirius kiss you?" 

Necia was stunned for a few second, she quickly recovered.

"Well, baby, it's because Mummy likes Sirius, but you have to promise not to tell Sirius, okay?"

Zack smiled and nodded. "Okay, mummy."

Necia finished and got into the front seat of the car.

"Mummy?" Zack said again.

"Yes, baby?" Necia asked, sticking the keys in the ignition.

"Sirius is good for Mummy."

A glazed look passed over Necia's face. "You really think so?" She asked.

Zack nodded continuously. "Yes, mummy."

* * *

END CHAPTER! 

_What did you guys think of this one? I ask that alot don't I?_

_Anyway, I think I feel a Sirius-Necia thing coming on, I had them in mind for ages, but I wasn't sure. And don't quote me on it, because I have a nasty habit of changing my mind, and opinion. So review and tell me what you liked about it, and any changes you think would be necessary._

PS: To all those who are probably wondering why I used "Walk Away," Well i used it because it explains how Necia needs to walk away from Sirius, she has a son and she didn't think she was to fall for anyone now that she was a mum, but them Sirius comes along. He's what she wants, and what she's been wanting for a long time. "Walk Away," explains her feelings about how it'll be hard to walk away, if she can.


End file.
